Current systems offer users multiple ways to interact with devices (e.g., keyboards, touchscreens, and/or voice controls). While inputs entered via dedicated buttons (e.g., keys on a keyboard) may offer enhance precision, such devices also require hand-operation by a user. However, in many cases hands-free operation is preferred by the user, even if enhance precision is sacrificed.